1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scratch-off coatings and, in particular, to devices and methods employing different components in concert for removing the coating.
2. Description of Related Art
Instant-win scratch-off lottery tickets are very popular with various segments of the population. Symbols printed on the ticket indicate whether the gambler is holding a winning ticket, but these symbols are concealed initially under a removable coating. These tickets offer a certain amount of mystery, anticipation, and an immediate answer to the question: “did I win?”
Enthusiasts of this form of gambling will often buy a significant number of tickets in a single purchase. The task of removing the scratch-off coating from multiple tickets can be tedious, especially if one uses a common object such as a coin or key, which is often the case. Also, when a large number of tickets are purchased, the scrapings create a mess that is a nuisance to clean up. At times the scrapings can stick to a gambler's clothing, fingers, etc.
A known cleaning material uses an open cell melamine foam. This foam has a network of relatively hard connecting elements. This hardness enables the foam to act as an effective micro-abrasive. On the other hand, the connecting elements are able to bend somewhat, giving the material a soft feel. Also, the network of cells is so small that the material has the appearance of a dense, almost continuous material. In addition, small particles abraded from a work surface can be captured in the open cell network. Consequently, the cleaning can be done with just a simple rubbing motion, without the need to mop up dislodged dirt or grime.
Information about melamine open cell foam is contained in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,511,678; 5,413,853; 6,350,511; and 7,714,031, as well as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0061991.
This melamine foam material can be manufactured in various shapes. In some cases, slabs of the material can be purchased and later machined into a desired shape Such material can be purchased as Basotect™ foam from BASF, a worldwide business headquartered in the Federal Republic of Germany.
See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,625,700; 3,526,918; 4,724,568; 4,777,693; 4,777,693; 5,127,720; 5,301,387; 5,351,356; 5,907,882; 6,391,040; 6,629,330; 8,191,195; 8,206,820; 8,250,698; 8,269,196; 8,341,795; 8,627,536; and 8,777,972, as well as U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2002/0030181; 2007/0270088; 2008/0122220; 2008/0216260; 2009/0205152; and 2010/0064458